


Down If You Ask

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Background Characters - Freeform, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: “I wonder how many people I’m in the ‘I’d be down with it if you asked’ zone with.”It was an idle question at the end of the movie. Nursey didn't expect to be literally floored by the answer.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Down If You Ask

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this post](http://vanillivilovesreus.tumblr.com/post/180237324640/bravedad-i-wonder-how-many-people-im-in-the-id)

They were all sitting around, the credits rolling from whatever movie had been on for team bonding, everyone just a little tipsy from the beers that had been passed around, but only enough to feel a little loose.

Nursey looked over to where Ransom and Holster were sharing a single armchair, Ransom’s hand running through Holster’s hair and Holster leaning into it like a cat getting it’s ears scratched. “I wonder how many people I’m in the ‘I’d be down with it if you asked’ zone with.”

Dex’s snort ruffled his hair and Nursey suddenly remembered that he’d distracted himself during the movie by leaning further and further into Dex’s personal space to see when he’d get pushed away. He was practically in Dex’s lap now, and still hadn’t been pushed off the couch. His eyes flicked around the room, wondering if anyone else was as surprised as he was.

“As if you don’t know exactly how many.”

Straining, Nursey turned his head to look at Dex, or as much of Dex as he could. “Oh? And how many should I know about, Poindexter?”

Dex closed his eyes and appeared to be doing mental math because he was moving his lips and muttering slightly under his breath. It was so soft, that probably even without the credits music no one else would be able to hear. But Nursey was pressed up against his chest.

“3,400 enrolled in Samwell, total for the length of time he’s been here, 1150 students at Andover when Nursey graduated, plus 300 from the previous graduating class that knew him as a junior, not going further back than that because it’s creepy, lives in NYC so assume he sees at least 100 new strangers each day when he goes outside somewhere but he wouldn’t do that everyday but over the past four years let’s estimate that he’s gone outside in NYC at least 100 times a year so that’s 40000 over those four years, plus the people he knows as neighbors and from his favorite shops add another let’s say 50, the other teams we’ve played against and their fans for the past 2 years let’s call that another 3,000. Add it up.”

Dex opened his eyes. “47,900, give or take.”

Nursey continued staring at him, it was starting to hurt, but he couldn’t seem to stop. 3,400 people are enrolled at Samwell. Well, like 2,800 right now, and 600 that graduated since they’d started. That was the entire student body. “You mean 47,899, right?”

Dex’s brow furrowed as he considered that. “I figured that you would be down for yourself, but I guess we can not count you.”

Nursey’s heart raced as he suddenly felt weightless. Then he made impact with the floor and his elbow really hurt, but his brain was still screaming. Dex included himself in that number.


End file.
